disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Slender-Dood
Slender-Dood CR 22 XP 614400 CE Large Outsider (Evil, Chaotic, Nightshade, Demon, Monster) Init +28; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darksense, True Seeing, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +35 Auras Desecrating Aura, Aura of maddening Fear '------------------------------' DEFENSE '------------------------------' AC '''84, '''touch 65, flat-footed 84 (-1 size, +28 Dex, +19 natural, +5 Emblem, +23 Charisma) hp 961 (26d10+572+120 World Muscle+104 Fox Tails+ 30 Emblem); Regeneration 10 Fort +51, Ref +62, Will +51 Defensive Abilities Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge DR 10/Cold Iron, 15/Epic, 9/- Immunities Electricity, Poison, Paralysis, Petrification, Polymorph, Sleep, Stun, Ability Damage, Mind-Affecting, Death Effect, Negative Level, Sneak Attack, Critical Hit, Fire Resist Acid 10, Cold 10 Weaknesses Light Aversion '------------------------------' OFFENSE '------------------------------' Speed 40 ft. Melee Slam +62 (1d10+33), 4 tentacles +64 (1d10+2d6 (Vicious)+1d6+56 Fire +33 Plus Grab Plus Constrict Plus Violent Dismemberment) Space 10 ft.; Reach 30 ft. 1/day- '''Omega Fire DC: 47 '''3/day- '''Mega Fire DC: 44 '''At Will- '''Quickened Fire DC: 39 '''Special Attacks Channel Negative Energy (13d6, DC 51), Constrict (1d10+47) '------------------------------' STATISTICS '------------------------------' Str 45 (17), Dex 67 (28), Con 54 (22), Int 45 (17), Wis 45 (17), Cha 57 (23) Base Atk +31; CMB +60; CMD 78 Feats -'''*Skill Focus (Stealth), *Skill Focus (Sleight of Hand), *Skill Focus (Bluff), *Skill Focus (Perception), *Skill Focus (Sense Motive), Weapon Finesse, Monstrous Finesse, Diehard, Endurance, Intimidating Prowess, Toughness, Nimble Maneuvers, Improved Grapple, Deva, Yaksha, Basic Evility slot, Evility Slot '''Skills Acrobatics +66, Bluff +52, Disable Device +66, Escape Artist +66, Intimidate +62, Knowledge (planes) +64, Perception +64, Sense Motive +64, Sleight of Hand +66, Spellcraft +55, Stealth +84 (+12 Racial Bonus), Survival +55, Use Magic Device +61 Languages Common, Telepathy 100ft SQ Outsider Traits, Freedom of Movement '------------------------------' SPECIAL ABILITIES '------------------------------' Channel Negative Energy (Su) ''' A Slender-Dood can release a wave of negative energy. This energy can by used to heal undead or cause damage to living creatures (but not both). A Slender-Dood heals or causes 13d6 damage to each creature of the type selected in a 30-foot radius centered on the + Slender-Dood. A Slender-Dood can channel energy 15 times per day. Creatures damaged by the energy gain a will save (DC 51, or 57 inside Desecration) for half damage. This is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of oppotunity. '''Supernatural Grace (Su) The Slender-Dood adds it's charisma modifier to it's armor class as a deflection bonus. Light Aversion (Ex) ' A Slender-Dood becomes sickened in bright light. The penalties from this condition are doubled when the Slender-Dood is in natural sunlight. '''Desecrating Aura (Su) ' A Slender-Dood has a 30-foot radius 'Desecration' spell in effect which functions as if centered on a shrine of evil power. Undead within this radius (including the Slender-Dood) gain a +2 profane bonus on attack and damage rolls and saving throws, as well as +2 hit points per die, and the save DC of channeled negative energy is increased by 6 (these adjustments are already included in a Slender-Dood's statistics block). This aura can be negated by 'Dispel Evil', but the Slender-Dood can reactivate it on its turn as a free action. A desecrating aura suppresses and is supressed by 'Consecrate' or 'Hallow'; both effects are negated within any overlapping area of effect. 'Darksense (Ex) ' A Slender-Dood gains 'True Seeing' in dim light and darkness. Regardless of light conditions, they can detect living creatures and their health within 60 feet, as 'Blindsense' with 'Deathwatch' continuously active. Mind Blank and Nondetection prevent the Blindsense and Deathwatch effect, but not the true seeing. 'Freedom of Movement (Su) ' A Slender-Dood has continuous 'Freedom of Movement', as the spell. '''Bag of Holding (Su) Slender-Dood's fanny packs act as a Portable Hole. Aura of Maddening Fear (Su) A Slender-Dood projects an aura of Maddening fear out to 120 feet from it. The Slender-Dood can suppress this aura if it wishes. When a creature witnesses the Slender-Dood, or is startled or effected by it in some way, it must make a will saving throw DC: 51. On a failed saving throw the Creature is effected by an insanity spell, and panicked for 1d6+2 rounds. On a successful saving throw it is shaken for 1d6 minutes. This saving throw must be made every time you encounter the Slender-Dood, and could be triggered as easily as the Creature leaving from your field of view and returning moments later. Selective Viewing (Su) When a Slender-Dood makes a stealth check, it can choose to abstain from making the check to certain creatures. As such, these creatures can still spot the Slender-Dood, however only they can see him and his hiding place and cannot point out the location to others, unless they have also successfully beat it's stealth check. Sense Fear (Su) A Slender-Dood is able to sense the fear of nearby living creatures. This functions similarly to blindsight, with a range of 120 feet, except it only allows the Slender-Dood to detect creatures that are currently experiencing any level of fear ranging from spooked to horrified. Additionally, this ability allows the Slender-Dood to detect such creatures even through solid barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks it. Terrifying Inevitability (Su) A Slender-Dood is even more difficult to kill when in the presence of fear. As long as the Slender-Dood is able to see or hear a creature currently experiencing any level of fear ranging from spooked to horrified, it gains fast healing equal to its Hit Dice, its damage reduction increases to 10/—, and it gains spell resistance 38. Gory Display (Ex) Whenever A Slender-Dood kills a sentient living creature, as a swift action, it can revel in the kill, shredding its victim’s corpse in a gruesome display of power. If it does, it chooses one of the following benefits: gain a +4 morale bonus to Strength and Dexterity for 1 minute, regain a single use of a spell-like ability that it can normally use three or more times per day, or immediately heal a number of hit points equal to its Hit Dice. Alternatively, instead of any of these benefits, the Slender-Dood can cause a single creature within 60 feet to become more vulnerable to fear. Creatures affected in this way lose any immunity to fear they may have. If the creature did not possess immunity to fear, it takes a –4 penalty on saving throws to resist fear effects, and all Intimidate checks attempted against it receive a +4 circumstance bonus. These effects last for 10 minutes. Finally, if the creature is currently immune to the Slender-Dood’s fear aura because it succeeded at a previous saving throw, it loses that immunity. Nightmare Resurrection (Su) When A Slender-Dood dies, it creates a psychic imprint on the mind of each intelligent creature within 60 feet that witnessed its death. Each week, such creatures are subject to a nightmare effect (DC = 51). In this nightmare, the creature is hunted and slain by the Slender-Dood (for GMs using the nightmare dreamscape rules, these nightmares always have the “being chased” nightmare feature). A creature that succeeds at three consecutive saving throws to resist the effect is freed from it. If any creature fails at three consecutive saving throws to resist the nightmare, the Slender-Dood returns to life, as per true resurrection. If its corpse has been completely destroyed, it returns to life in a random location within 5 miles of the creature that failed to resist the nightmare effects. Once the Slender-Dood is returned to life, the psychic imprint fades from all creatures still affected by it. Right Behind You (Sp) As a swift action, A Slender-Dood can teleport to an unoccupied space, which must be adjacent to a creature the Slender-Dood is aware of that has the shaken, frightened, or panicked condition. The Slender-Dood can travel a maximum distance of 480 feet with each use of this ability, and must wait 1d6 rounds between each use. Additionally, if the Slender-Dood travels at least 40 feet, any shaken, frightened, or panicked creature it arrives adjacent to is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC against the Slender-Dood’s attacks until the beginning of the Slender-Dood’s next turn. Violent Dismemberment (Ex) When Slender-Dood successfully constricts a foe, he can choose to do one of the following. · Deal his constrict damage as if it were a called shot to a body part. He deals the damage regardless, however can roll an attack roll to see if it is a critical called shot. · Deal 1d4 Constitution damage to the creature. · Deal 1d2 Constitution drain to the creature. · Cut the creature's move speed in half permanently (Until properly healed) · Effect the creature with a bestow curse spell DC: 51. Fox Tails (Item) Once per day each, you can make a touch attack and use one of the effects from a Prismatic spray. The save DC is 51. In addition you gain 4 hit points per hit dice while this weapon is equipped Exodus (Item) Y gain a dreadful smite ability. Once per day you can make a single attack on a creature with a +20 bonus. When this attack hits it deals normal damage as well as 26d6. This additional damage is unaffected by damage reduction. TECHNIQUES PER DAY (17) Level1 (DC: 39): 'Prinny Barrage, Booty Slam, Prillian Bomb '''Level 2 (DC: 40): '''Prinny Dance '''Level 3 (DC: 41): '''Prinny Blizzard '''Level 4 (DC: 42): '''Prinny Bomb '''Level 5 (DC: 43): '''Prinny Forever '''Level 6 (DC: 44): '''Volcanic Prinny, Bomber Dood,Thousand Prinnies, '''Level 7 (DC: 45): '''Prinny Fusillade, Homing Curse '''Level 8 (DC: 46): '''Code Prinny, Corpse Skull Curse '''Level 9 (DC: 47): '''Pringer Beam '''EVILITIES: ' 'Scorching Blessing: '''Deal an additional amount of fire damage whenever you deal fire damage, equal to twice your relevant Modifier (+56). '''Superiority: '''Damage you receive is always cut in half from enemies of a lower level. '''Bunny Ear Radar: '''Gain a 50% Miss Chance from all attacks. '''Flowing Water: '''Gain a Miss Chance of 10%. This increases by 5% for every enemy within 30 feet to a maximum of 90%. '''Magic Enhancement: '''Increase your Ability scores by an amount equal to 1/2 of your level (+13) '------------------------------''' '''ECOLOGY '------------------------------' Environment: Any, Most likely Forest or Urban Organization: Solitary Treasure: Standard, Exodus Emblem, Cloak of Resistance +5, +5 Vicious flaming Fox Tails, World Muscle The Slender-Dood is a monstrosity among Prinnies. Stretched and altered beyond the normal shape of a prinny dood, the Slender-Dood is an aberrant beast of whence Nightmares stem. Super spooky creepypastas exist of them online that no one is sure of the credibility for as they are incredibly rare creatures. The Slender Dood is still considered to be a Great Fiend, though it doesn't possess the usual Evilities of a Great Fiend, it is just considered one due to it's insanely formidable power. There are legends of Slender-Doods that exist out there with said power, and whom are believed to be the oldest and most terrifying of Slender Doods. LEGENDARY SLENDER-DOOD (CR+6) The Legendary Slender Dood's ability scores increase to the following. Str: 62, Dex: 95, Con: 76, Int: 62, Wis: 62, Cha: 80 Because of these alterations it also gains an additional +286 Hitpoints Legendary Slender Dood possesses 2 additional evility slots, these evilities are as follow. ''One Man Army: ''When One Man Army activates, it grants a +13 bonus to all ability scores. ''Violence: ''Increase your ability scores by an amount equal to your ability modifiers, but you gain 50% less EXP. For the Legendary Slender-Dood, this increases his stats by. Str: +17 (Which increases all strength based rolls by +8), Dex: +28 (Which increases all dexterity based abilities by +14), Con: +22 (Which increases all Constitution based abilities by +11), Int: +17 (Which increases all Intelligence based checks by +8), Wis: +17 (Which raises all wisdom based rolls by +8), Cha: +23 (Which raises all Charisma based rolls by +11). This is a lot of editing I realize, so if you'd like you can instead just modify all of his rolls by +10 to get a similar effect without the extra work. These are already included in the increased ability scores listed above. The Legendary Slender-Dood Also possesses the following abilities. Dood-Walk (Sp): '''The Slender-Dood can teleport as per Interplanetary Teleport at will. 10 times per day, he can do this as a swift action. '''Weird Reality (Su): The Slender-Dood is immune to scrying attempts and any creature attempting to scry him must make a DC 65 Will save; failure wrecks the target with horrifying image of the Slender-Dood and deals 1d6+2 points of Wisdom damage to the creature; almost immediately attracting its attention. Regeneration (Ex): No form of attack can suppress the Slender-Dood’s regeneration; it regenerates even if disintegrated or slain by a death effect. If the Slender-Dood fails a save against an effect that would kill it instantly, it immediately vanishes from our reality, only to return to our reality 1d8 rounds later. The Slenderman returns with 40 hit points per round it spends in its own realm, up to its full hit points. Slender-Dood Sickness (Su) Slender-Dood Sickness Is a disease contracted by seeing the Legendary Slender-Dood. If subject to it's aura of madness you contract the disease. You cannot make a save against the contraction of this disease, all creatures who gain this are permanently infected by this disease even if normally immune to it. Once per day you must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 65 or be effected. You take 1d4+1 wisdom damage, and gain the Explosive Nature evility of a prinny, replacing your top evility. In addition you require twice the number of hours of sleep/rest in order to regain spells, hitpoints, and ability damage (Minimum 10 hours). A successful saving throw prevents the sickness's penalties for the day, however it raises the save DC by 1 point. This is cumulative until you fail again at which it resets. If you have lived with this for at least 2 weeks, you lose 1 point of constitution every week that you fail at least 3 saving throws against this ability. If this would drop any ability score to 0, you die and become a prinny, losing all previous reincarnations you had. Sound Impersonation (Su) The Slender-Dood can perfectly imitate voices and sounds in order to attempt to lure a victim in, usually doing so to imitate the voice of a parent or friend of a child to lure them to it's location. The Slender-Dood does so as the spell ghost sound, and uses it's bluff check to disguise it's voice. It can also alter and warp this voice at any point in time, causing the creature to be effected by the Slender-dood's Aura of madness. It can choose for a single targeted creature to hear whatever message it sends, or it can choose for the voice to be normally audible. Legendary Slender Doods are ancient Slender-Doods, and no one knows how they achieved such power. Though they are terrifying in their ability, it is said there exists one stronger than even this, possessing the Boss template and appearing as a crushingly destructive and terrifying foe.